


Now That I See You

by Janatee



Series: Oswink [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her face erupted into a smile.<br/>'You’re a terrible liar,' she said, and popped next to him on the couch, 'But I’ve got more right to be embarrassed than you.'<br/>She elbowed him playfully<br/>'Wasn’t expecting an audience for my shower singing,' she said.<br/>'You sounded quite beautiful.'<br/>She blushed, 'Yeah, right.'”</p><p>Danny shows up to Clara’s early, and catches her singing in the shower. Cuteness commences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

“Hello?” called Danny. He gently pushed Clara’s door open.

“Are you here? Clara?” he said, walking through the flat. Yeah, he was early, but not that early. He put his bag down on the couch and kept walking.

 

He heard a faint noise as he went. As he approached the bathroom he could hear the shower running. _Ooops. Oh no, no, no. I have to leave. No more awkward run-ins today_ , he thought _._ He turned around and walked away, when she suddenly burst into song. He jumped. _Okay, leaving. Leaving NOW._

But there was a part of him that just couldn’t tear himself from that moment. She sounded lovely, to be perfectly honest. Her voice was clear and calming; he felt like he could listen to it forever.

 

The song was familiar, from one of the Disney movies that Frank’s daughter liked to watch. The one with Rapunzel and the thief guy. He hummed along, smiling as he let her voice wash over him. Before he could catch himself, he started to harmonize the male part.

 

She stopped.

 

The knob squeaked, and the shower turned off. _Busted._ Danny stood frozen for a moment, and then quickly ran back into the living room, vaulting onto the couch next to his bag.

 

He caught his breath as he heard the door opening.

“Hello?” called Clara.

“In here,” he replied. He heard her footsteps and she walked into the room.  
She wore a red sweater and black pants, and her hair hung dripping wet around her shoulders.

“Wipe that silly grin off your face,” she said. He hadn’t realized he’d been grinning.

“How long have you been here?” she demanded.

“Well, I came a bit early, and I had to-uh-my brother called. You must have heard me talking to him.”

“You don’t have a brother,” she said. _Oh._

“Uh-” he couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

Her face erupted into a smile.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said, and popped next to him on the couch, “But I’ve got more right to be embarrassed than you.”

She elbowed him playfully

“Wasn’t expecting an audience for my shower singing,” she said.

“You sounded quite beautiful.”

She blushed, “Yeah, right.”

“You really did,” he said.

She just shook her head.

“Now, where did you want to go tonight?” she said, “Got big plans?”

“I-” he started, but suddenly his big romantic dinner seemed totally stupid. He could just sit next to her for the rest of the evening, and be perfectly happy.

“Come on. Out with it,” she said.

“How about we stay here? We could, you know, watch a movie or something.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” she said.

“Can I pick one?” he asked.

“Sure.”

 

He walked over to the DVD rack, and pulled out the Disney movie. _Tangled_ , that was the name.

“You have the sing-along version?” he said, smirking.

“Shut up.”

***

 

They cuddled on the couch and watched the whole thing, songs and all. Danny busted out a ridiculous falsetto, which left Clara in fits of giggles.   

They sang together, and quoted more lines than either of them would be willing to admit.

“You know quite a lot of this movie,” said Clara.  
“I babysit. What’s your excuse?” replied Danny.

“My excellent taste,” she replied, grinning.

***

 

They had nearly fallen asleep by the time the credits rolled.

“I love that movie,” said Clara as she closed her eyes.

“It’s alright, I guess,” said Danny.

“You really are a terrible liar. I saw you crying.”

“Okay, fine,” he said, “I’m a hopeless romantic. Sue me.”

“I don’t think I mind,” she said.

 

He looked at the clock.

“There’s still school tomorrow,” he said, “It’s time to get you to bed.”

“You can just leave me on the couch,” she said, “I don’t feel like moving.”

He got up carefully, turned to her, and lifted her up off the couch. She snuggled her face into his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Danny,” she said, drifting off. He walked her to her room.  
“Goodnight, Clara.”


End file.
